


Malfoy Mistletoe

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry_LDWS [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-21
Updated: 2009-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Malfoy always has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malfoy Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiv5468](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiv5468/gifts).



**Title:** Malfoy Mistletoe  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Lucius Malfoy/Hermione Granger, Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** A Malfoy always has a plan.  
 **Word Count:** 520  
 **Genre:** Humor, romance  
 **Warnings:** Potential threesome.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://shiv5468.insanejournal.com/profile)[**shiv5468**](http://shiv5468.insanejournal.com/) , who correctly guessed which [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=snarry_ldws)[**snarry_ldws**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=snarry_ldws) story was mine. Her request was for Lumione, prompt: Mistletoe.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Malfoy Mistletoe

~

“You have an inordinate amount of mistletoe up,” Severus observed as he entered Malfoy Manor.

Lucius inclined his head. “You never know when it will be useful.”

“Indeed.” Severus looked around. “So who else is joining us for dinner?”

“Just Draco and some of his friends.” Lucius led Severus into one of the three drawing rooms located on that floor. “I thought it best if we had a quiet evening.”

“It is usually best to celebrate one’s divorce in an understated way,” Severus agreed, accepting the proffered snifter of brandy. “Draco has friends?”

“It’s a new development.” Lucius smirked. “I have been encouraging him. These are new times we live in.”

Severus raised an eyebrow.

“Harry Potter and Hermione Granger,” a house-elf announced.

“Ah.” Lucius and Severus both turned, and as Hermione walked in, every sprig of mistletoe gravitated towards her.

“Subtle,” Severus deadpanned.

Lucius glared at him before turning towards Hermione and bowing. “My apologies,” he said, reaching for her arm. “They won’t leave you alone until I, as master of the house, undo the charm, and there’s only one way to do that. I’m afraid.”

“Let me guess,” Hermione said. “You have to kiss me?”

Lucius smirked. “Oh, my dear, there’s rather more to it than that. While Muggles settle for kissing, do let me explain the wizarding tradition.”

Severus rolled his eyes as Lucius waved his wand, dismissed the mistletoe, and led Hermione to the other side of the room. They had a hushed and animated conversation, although, from the look on Hermione’s face, she didn't seem to have that many objections to whatever he was proposing. Severus shook his head. Trust Lucius to have the next Lady Malfoy in the wings before the ink was dry on the divorce papers.

“Do you think she’ll be okay?” Harry asked from the door.

Severus sighed, contemplating a refill on his brandy. It looked like he would need it. “Have you ever known Granger to be out of her depth?”

Harry smiled. “Not really, no.” He tilted his head. “Makes me wonder why _we_ were invited, though.”

“So that I would have someone to talk to, I believe,” Draco said from behind them.

Severus and Harry turned, and immediately all the mistletoe moved to hover over both of them. Draco smiled. “As Father is busy, I think it falls to me to show you the proper hospitality.”

Severus glanced up at the greenery floating over their heads. “Both of us, Draco? At the same time?” he asked, tone dry.

Draco flushed. “It was Father's idea.”

“Indeed. Anything to keep us distracted, I suppose.”

Harry looked puzzled. “What are you two talking about?”

Severus exchanged a look with Draco. The notion of explaining what one really had to do to escape charmed Malfoy mistletoe was actually appealing. They both smiled. “It seems your education once again falls to me,” he murmured, clasping Harry's arm.

Draco smirked. “And I’m happy to assist,” he purred, taking Harry's other arm, and while it was one of the more successful dinner parties given in Malfoy Manor, the house-elves were upset that no food was consumed.

~


End file.
